


Labyrinth: Oracle in Time

by existentialseraph



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialseraph/pseuds/existentialseraph
Summary: "LOOK, SARAH.   LOOK WHAT I'M OFFERING YOU--   YOUR DREAMS.   JUST LET ME RULE YOU,   AND YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING   THAT YOU WANT."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm kind of new at the writing thing so I would love some input and constructive criticism! But I've always wondered what happened after Jim Henson's Labyrinth movie ended, so I came up with a small preview of the story I wanna start working on. I'll be honest here, I don't really know where this is going so we'll just have to see. But without further ado, enjoy!

As the pain sweeps through,  
makes no sense for you'

 

His voice filled the room, as he looked at me with a fixed stare somewhere along the lines of longing and loving, and I couldn't look away. I stared right back into those mismatched eyes of his as he swooped me around the room. I felt like I belonged and I didn't want to leave, not now not ever.

 

'But I'll be there for you-ou  
As the world falls down'

 

I broke the stare only a moment to look down at his lips as he mouthed the words to me, but as I looked back up into his eyes, the feeling of dread washed over me. What was I doing? How could I be here dancing with this devil, Toby needed me. I had to get him. I swiveled my head around the room to look for a quick escape only to catch sight of the masked strangers around us. At first, they were dancing too, but as they caught my eyes they began to turn and face me cackling evilly. My stomach turned, why were they laughing, were they laughing at me? I swallowed hard and looked up at the Goblin King whose eyes still sparkled with passion-

 

DING  
DING

 

My head snapped towards the clock. Toby. He had tricked me, he must have held me captive in some sort of spell, because of him I had lost so much time. I pushed him away from me and shoved through the crowd of people. My eyes brushed over the room searching for the clearest exit but it was of no use the walls were circular and reflective. Almost like one of those crystals of his. I turned at the realization, looking for something I could break it with, the clock was still ringing rushing me to do so. But as grabbed a chair I felt a soft touch on my arm. It was him.  
"It's not fair! You tricked me!" I yelled, I turned to throw the chair but was once again stopped by his touch.

 

"Sarah, you have only been fooled by your own heart." He said confidently. I turned slowly to look at him. As I did he met my gaze with a smile.

 

"That's not true, you, you used your magic." I said quietly, I began to lower the chair. Could he be right?

 

"Oh, have I now?" He almost teased. He took a step towards me gently taking the chair from my hand and placing it on the ground.  
"But, my brother, he's-"

 

"He's alright, Sarah." He reached his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, similar to the way he had when were dancing. "Fear me. Love me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave." My breath hitched as I stared at his lips, which were inching towards me. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't, I had feelings for the Goblin King. I pushed forwards closing the space between us. My hand snaked behind his neck pulling him closer to me, the sound of the clock began to fall distant as I became further and further entranced in the kiss. I felt caught somewhere between falling and floating, it was so peaceful, so dreamlike.

 

Dreamlike. My eyes shot open and I instinctively began to rub them. I sat up and looked around my room. It had only been a dream. I reached for my lips not able to shake the feeling of disappointment. I fell back into bed and pulled my blankets up to my chin, in some effort to combat my sudden gloom.

 

"Sarah!" I heard the stepmother call, I sighed and sat back up but before I could even open my mouth to speak my door swung open. "Sarah, what in the world? I have been calling you for ten minutes now."

 

"I just woke." I reasoned but she wasn't having it. She shifted on her feet and placed a hand on her hip. Her eyes scanned the room, if I knew any better I would say that she was probably throwing a party in her head just at the sight of my moving boxes.

 

"Don't tell me you forgot about that job interview your father scheduled for you." She scolded fixating her scowl back on me.

 

"Oh, no. Oh no!" I jumped out of bed reaching for my clock to check the time but it was only blinking on 13, who had set it to military time?

 

"Oh no is right young lady, your father and I try so hard to organize these opportunities for you and you just have no respect-"

 

"Just- what time is it?"

 

"Well, it's too late now, it's 11 o'clock."

 

"Why hasn't anyone bothered to wake me?"

 

"Well your father is working, and I was busy with Toby." She rolled her shoulders back and stuck her nose up, the way she did when she was trying to deceive me. I would have bet my last penny on the fact that she had most likely sabotaged this for me just to prove something to my father. I would’ve also bet that he would believe her, he always did. I sighed placing my head in my hands feeling defeated. "Now, Sarah. As long as you're home , I have a Charity lunch to attend so if you wouldn't mind watching Toby."

 

I clenched my teeth wanting badly to let her have a piece of my mind but over the years I had grown to learn that it didn't help my case. Besides, I would be out of the witch’s nest pretty soon, so what was the point? 

 

"Great." She said turning and walking out of my room. I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. I was pouring some orange juice when I felt a tiny set of arms wrap around my legs. I looked down to see a bright eyed Toby.

 

"Morning, Goblin." I said ruffling his hair he laughed and ran around the island stopping so that he was across from me. He struggled into a seat of one of the stools that were placed in front of the counter. When he was settled in I raised my glass towards him. "Now how about some juice?"


End file.
